1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device and, more particularly, to a data storage device capable of correcting errors of data stored therein.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be used to store data. Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into nonvolatile and volatile memory devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices maintain data stored therein even without a constant source of power. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices such as NAND flash or NOR flash, Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) or Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM).
Volatile memory devices fail to maintain data stored therein without a constant source of power. Volatile memory devices include Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) and Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM). Volatile memory devices are generally used as buffer memory devices, cache memory devices, or working memory devices in data processing systems, due to their relatively high processing speed.